Four Times
by autumn midnights
Summary: Four kisses in the relationship of Lily Luna Potter and Teddy Remus Lupin. Lily/Teddy.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Not at all.

_One._

The first time Lily Luna Potter kisses Teddy, she's five and he's fifteen. He's babysitting her while her parents and brothers go to a Quidditch game that she did not want to attend. Lily does not like sports. Everyone knows that. She's a sweet little girl, whose interests are princesses and handsome princes, and who does not want to spend any time watching people fly around on brooms, chasing after balls. The balls she thinks of are the ones that are synonymous with elaborate dances and fancy gowns.

They're in the backyard playing, or rather, she's directing Teddy with what to do, because he hasn't been subjected to her favorite game, involving her as a beautiful princess, yet. She's sitting on the lowest branch of the backyard's tree, pretending she's trapped in a tall tower, while Teddy comes over and rescues her, sweeping her off the tree branch and into his arms. She pecks him on the cheek, throwing her arms around him. "Now I'm saved from the big bad meanie, thanks to you, Prince Teddy!"

They've always had a special bond. While James is a rough-and-tumble boy who's perfectly content playing with his broom on his own, and Albus is consistently tagging along after his father, Lily likes to spend time with Teddy. They're like siblings, for he looks after her more than James or Albus ever would, and she looks up to him more than her own brothers. Everybody knows that.

_Two._

The second time Lily kisses Teddy, she's thirteen and he's twenty-three. All of the Weasley and Potter children are gathered together in Uncle George's large family room, draped over various pieces of furniture. Teddy comes into the room, plopping down between Roxanne and Molly. "All your parents were talking about money and Gringotts. It was starting to bore me, mind if I come in here with everyone?"

Of course everyone's happy to see Teddy, because he is like the older brother to everyone (except Victoire, who doesn't particularly like him after they broke up a couple years back). It's not long before they start a rousing game of Truth or Dare. Lily, always a Gryffindor, is the first to choose Dare.

Louis grins. "I dare you to kiss Teddy," he says, mainly to infuriate his sister, who still has a slight infatuation with the turquoise-haired boy. "On the lips, too."

And because Lily is a Gryffindor, and Gryffindors never back down from a challenge, she gets up and kisses him on the lips, quickly as she can, and sits back down next to Rose, who nudges her excitedly and whispers, "Lucky girl." Lily is the only person who knows that Rose, Ravenclaw, model student, has a crush on rebel Teddy. Lily watches Teddy for the rest of the game, watching the little moves he makes, every fidget, and maybe, just maybe, she has a little crush on him too.

_Three._

The next time Lily kisses Teddy, she's seventeen. He's twenty-seven. It's the summer between her sixth and seventh years, so of course she's happy, thrilled at the first summer that she can perform magic outside of school like all her family members. She uses it for everything, acting so much like James in that respect, that it earns her numerous eye-rolls from hardworking Hufflepuff Albus, who doesn't abuse power, and Dominique, who finds it childish (but now, she finds everything childish).

Lily's still nurturing a crush on Teddy, but she doubts that anything could ever happen. He's single, not daring to date any other quasi-family members since the disastrous relationship with Victoire, who still won't speak to him. Most of the girls that he knows, at that age, are already dating or even married. Lily's gone out with a few boys at school, but none of them were serious and she quickly dumped them after a few months. It's Teddy she wants.

She's preparing a quick snack in the kitchen for herself and Roxanne, who is visiting, when Teddy comes in. She's embarrassed to be seen like this- her normally impeccable scarlet hair tied up in a loose, messy bun because of the heat, wearing a pair of short shorts and a swimsuit top. It's hotter than it has been in decades, and, because it's just her and Roxanne, she isn't ashamed to show it. Teddy changes things.

"Oh," he mutters, obviously embarrassed at her half-dressed state. "Sorry, I'll just-"

But she can't kick him out. He's Teddy Lupin, and she still loves him. "No, don't," she whispers. "Stay." In one quick motion she darts over to him, presses herself against him, and gives him a long kiss before pulling away. "Teddy, I…" She takes a deep breath. "I don't know if you like me back, but I just couldn't live with myself keeping this secret from you. I like you, Teddy Lupin."

"Lily Luna, you're beautiful," he whispers before pulling her close and kissing her again.

_Four._

The most important kiss between Lily Luna Potter and Teddy Lupin occurs when she is twenty-three, him thirty-three. She walks down the aisle on her father's arm, dressed in a flowing white gown from a nearby Muggle shop. Teddy is standing at the end of the aisle, waiting for her. His hair is a blue so dark that it looked black- probably the look he is going for, as Grandma Weasley would kill anyone who showed up at a wedding with turquoise hair. It takes all she has to not throw herself into his arms right then and there.

She holds it together through the ceremony, looking longingly at her husband-to-be, and when the person presiding announces them as husband and wife, they embrace, pressing their lips together in a way that was more loving and sweet than passionate (the passion is for later that night). All that night, through the dancing that follows, she only has eyes for him. She barely notices her friends in the crowd, or her relatives, or, for that matter, the fact that Rose had shown up with Scorpius Malfoy, of all people. It was just her, and Teddy, and that was alright. It would be just them, together, for the rest of their lives.

A/N: Well. My first time writing romance, and I can't say that it turned out that good, but I wanted to try something new, since I have never written anything romantic, fanfic or otherwise, before. Anyway, Lily and Teddy are adorable together, and I had this plot bunny in my head…so here it is. Please review.


End file.
